gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Phin Fighters 4: Road to 2nd Dimension
Phin Fighters 4: Road to 2nd Dimension, released in Japan as Real Bout Phin Fighters is a 2012 fighting game released by Disney and SNK Playmore for the Taito TypeX arcade and PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 & Nintendo 3DS. It is the fifth installment in the Phin Fighters series, following Phin Fighters 3: The Last day of Summer borrows story elements from this game. Story A translation of the story officially given by Disney & SNK is as follows: With the fight for them over, the ruler Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra has the Chaos Amulet in his hands. "Hehehe...this means that I have all three scrolls in my possession..." He promptly turns to the boy named royce. "Royce, dispose of them." "Whats For what reason, master?" "None of these scrolls will have any of the secrets I need. It's enough to be considered the strongest for obtaining these legendary scrolls. That's all. As long as I know that I am the first person to have collected these in its 2,000 years of history, I will never have a use for these." "But still, even if you do not dispose them..." "These scrolls have a different meaning with phineas and ferb. I don't want to understand what they're capable of in their hands." "...Even the newly revived Antonio has something that he fears then..." "Do not misunderstand me. Even the Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra resurrected from darkness doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes...Like that pathetic boy named phineas..." Royce Spencer was petrified and could not bring himself to speak against the flames of dark hatred that burned within Anotoio. Antonio shuts his eyes deeply and moves to glance outside the window. "Royce, how is the city's current reaction?" "Master, they are frightened by your apparent defeat," Royce managed to answer. "Is King of Fighters' arrangements all in order?" "Yes, master. Charles Pippin, Syo Kirishima, and all of the other recipients seemed to have responded positively." "Hehe...that last tournament didn't profit me at all. It's time to remind them that Roger Doofenshmirt is this town's only ruler." Its long silence broken, Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. lights kick alive. When the Phnineas, Ferb with their gang thirst for blood, a shiver can be felt throughout the town into a dimensional. After stealing the Chaos Amulet of Immortality, Antoio takes control of Danville and travel to the 2nd dimension using the Dimension-Inator. Mayor of Danville Roger Doofenshmirtz hosts a King of Fighters tournament and invites his nemesis Phineas Flynn, to settle their fight once and for all! Characters *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Candace Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Jeremy Johnson *Kim Dragon *Syo Kirishima *Carl Karl *Stacy Hirano *Django Brown *Monty Monogram *Perry The Platypus "Agent P" *Royce Spencer *Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra *Mitch *Charles Pippin IV *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Roger Doofenshmirtz New Characters: * Phineas Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Ferb Fletcher (2nd Dimension) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) * Candace Flynn (2nd Dimension) * Buford Van Stomm (2nd Dimension) * Baljeet Tjinder (2nd Dimension) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) Category:Video games Category:SNK Category:Disney Category:SNK Playmore Category:The CLASH of Fighters Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas and Ferb 2 Category:Phineas and Ferb Across The 2nd Dimension Category:NESTS Saga